The induction of Beta-adrenergic receptors in HeLa cells has been studied using 1-(3H)dihydroalprenolol to measure binding to the receptor and 1-isoproterenol activation of adenylate cyclase to measure function. After sodium butyrate treatment, the number of 1-(3H)dihydroalprenolol binding sites but not their affinity increases and the ability of 1-isoproterenol to activate adenylate cyclase in butyrate treated cells is enhanced. The increase in binding sites and their "coupling" to adenylate cyclase requires the synthesis of new protein; the induction of receptors is specific for butyrate as other closely related short-chain fatty acids are less potent inducers. By manipulating butyrate concentrations, it is possible to separate induction of receptors from coupling to adenylate cyclase and study these as independent events. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tallman, J.F., Smith, C.C. and Henneberry, R.C.: Induction of functional Beta-adrenergic receptors in HeLa cells. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 74: 873-877, 1977. Tallman, J.F., Fishman, P.H. and Henneberry, R.C.: Determinaton of sialidase activities in HeLa cells using ganglioside specifically labeled in N-acetyl-neuraminic acid. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 182: in press, 1977.